Keldeo (Pokémon)
mod 2}}|0=|1=-Resolute}}.png | size=190px | caption= mod 2}}|0=Ordinary Form art|1=Resolute Form art}} by Ken Sugimori from mod 2}}|0= |1=Black 2 and White 2}} | pron='' }'' | species=Colt | forme1=Ordinary Form | forme2=Resolute Form| typen=2 | type1=Water | type2=Fighting | abilityn=1 | ability1=Justified | ndex=647 | udex=153 | u2dex=298 | height-ftin=4'07" | height-m=1.4| weight-lbs=106.9 | weight-kg=48.5 | egggroupn=1 | egggroup1=Undiscovered | egggroup2= | evsp=1| evsa=1| evsd=1| eggcycles=80| expyield=261 | lv100exp=1,250,000| gendercode=255| color=Yellow | evspat=3| catchrate=3 | body=08 | pokefordex=keldeo | generation=5 | footnotes=}} Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Keldeo) is a dual-type legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second form, which is activated by triggering an event in the Pledge Grove, where , , and teach it , and it changes its form permanently as long as it knows Secret Sword. Its original form, Ordinary Form, will then become Resolute Form. Keldeo was on a photo of a page from CoroCoro magazine on February 13, 2012, and it was officially revealed on February 15, 2012. Its Resolute Form was officially revealed June 13, 2012. Along with , , and , Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Physiology Keldeo is pony-like, with a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like features, and a single cream-colored horn that is slightly curved. The back of its head, as well as its neck, has light blue-and-white-spotted coloration with spiky edges at the lower portion. Its body is cream-colored, with blue hooves. Its blue-and-white-spotted, lifted and feathery tail is comparable to an elaborate feather in a cap. Gender differences Keldeo is a genderless species. Special abilities Keldeo has the ability to cross water by ejecting water from its hooves. It also changes into its Resolute Form when taught in Pledge Grove. Behavior Keldeo tends to run about the entire world, running on the surface of seas and rivers. Habitat Keldeo appears at beautiful watersides. Diet History Long ago, a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of a war among people. In this fire, Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together, , , and took care of Keldeo. They acted as its parents, and they taught it knowledge and moves for survival. Keldeo eventually grew and even surpassed the three Pokémon. One day, Keldeo took off from the forest with no one knowing why. When the three meet again, they teach Keldeo the move . In the anime Major appearances Keldeo (M15) made its debut in the fifteenth Pokémon movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars along with Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and . In the film, it was training to learn how to use so it could become one of the Swords of Justice, but arrogantly picked a fight with Kyurem before it had learned the move. Keldeo becomes terrified and flees during the middle of the fight, but is pursued relentlessly by Kyurem, who is determined to finish their battle. Along with the other legendaries present in the movie, Keldeo can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances